Pick Me Jinseob
by YoungDae24
Summary: Woojin yang kepincut sama gurunya yang udah punya anak. Sakit sih pas tau, apalagi si guru baru jadi gebetan masa anak udah 2 aja sih? Woojin lanjut apa nyerah aja ya? bxb Jinseob! / Hyunbin / Jihoon / slice Exo Wannaone


**First Chapter**

...

 **Woojin POV.**

Gue bener-bener males duduk dari tadi. Kalo orangtua gue kagak marah gara- gara dapet surat teguran mulu, udah bolos dari tadi kali gue.

Kenalan dulu nama gue Park Woojin, murid kelas 3 SMA Hanyang. Murid paling ganteng plus paling swag.

Gue emg ganteng dari lahir makasih.

Bel masuk bunyi gue langsung nyari posisi buat tidur, bodo amat guru masuk yang penting gue udah hadir. Lagian gue ga bawa buku mapel hari ini.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak."

Njer ni kelas kenapa ribut dah. bikin muak cogan aja. Gak bisa tenang dikit? Mau tidur nih gue.

"Saya guru Matematika yang baru. Tolong tenang, saya akan mulai mengabsen."

Oh guru baru pantes aja rame. Palingan guru tua yang kempot sana sini.

 **Author POV**

"Park Woojin." Suara lembut sang guru mengalun.

"Park Woojin!" Suara itu sedikit meninggi, takut- takut yang punya nama tidak mendengar.

"Saem Woojin yang ini." teriak Hyunbin yang duduk disamping Woojin.

"Tolong bangunkan dia Hyunbin. Kalau tidak saya akan mengeluarkannya dari kelas." kata Guru itu.

"Woi jin! cepet bangun. mau orangtua lo di panggil lagi?" bisik Hyunbin sambil mukulin badan Woojin.

"Aish nih gue bangun!" Sungut Woojin.

Woojin menegakan badannya dan menatap guru baru itu dengan tajam lagi pengen nampol orang nih.

Cantik.

Itu Komentar Woojin pertama kali saat melihat guru barunya itu.

Guru itu melanjutkan mengabsen murid-murid barunya.

"Bin tuh guru baru namanya sape?" tanya Woojin tanpa melepaskan tatapannya.

"Lo suka?" tanya Hyunbin balik.

"Eh Bloq, jangan nanya lagi jawab aja napa." ketus Woojin, Gengsi woi ngaku. Apalagi itu guru cowok. Malu ah masa cogan belok.

"Namanya Ahn Hyungseob. Cantik kan?" Tanya Hyunbin sambil naik turunin alisnya.

"Hooh cantik... apaan dih? Nggak!" jawab Woojin tanpa sadar.

"Hahahaha ketauan lo goblok! Ngaku aja lo, bhahahaha" Hyunbin ngakak kenceng pake suaranya yang berat itu gak peduli sama sekelilingnya.

"Hyunbin haksaeng tolong diam dan perhatikan papan tulis." kata Hyungseob si guru cantik itu.

"Mian Saem." Hyunbin membungkukan badannya ke arah guru baru itu.

"Rasain blog." ejek Woojin.

"Diem lo buluk." balas Hyunbin terus mereka berdua memerhatikan depan.

Mereka belajar? Nggaklah ler. Tuh anak dua cuma merhatiin body semoq si guru baru.

Namanya ABG, hormonnya masih menggebu-gebu.

"Itu guru pasti mau yang ganteng terus kaya yang macem gue ini." Hyunbin menghela nafas sambil merapikan rambutnya.

Woojin mandang Hyunbin jyjyk, sejak kapan sobatnya kek gini?.

"Sejak kapan lo alay?" tanya Woojin dengan pandangan mgerendahin Hyunbin.

"Saat aku melihat bidadari mengajar matematika." balas Hyunbin kemudian menangkup wajahnya dengan tangan.

Woojin bergidik ngeri. Ia baru tau jika cinta bisa merubah seseorang menjadi semengerikan ini. Lebih tepatnya semenjijikan ini.

"Anak-anak sebelum kelas berakhir ada yang ingin ditanyakan?" tanya Hyungseob saat kelas akan berakhir.

Woojin sama Hyunbin langsung angkat tangan nggak nyelo.

"Em.. Woojin silahkan bertanya." kata Hyungseob memberi Woojin kesempatan bertanya.

"Bagi id line dong bu." Ucap Woojin sambil nyeringai nampilin Gingsulnya.

Siswa dikelas pada Ribut. Sedangkan yang cewek udah pada mupeng semua. Mau juga dong ditanyain id linenya.

"Jika kalian mau id line bapak, dapatkan nilai 100 di semua tugas dan nilai 100 di ulangan harian 5 kali berturut-turut, dan satu lagi saya ini laki- laki." jelas Hyungseob dengan wajah datarnya.

Para siswa hanya menghela nafas. Ya mana mungkinlah dapet nilai 100 terus-terusan? Dapet 70 aja udah kayak keajaiban. Sedangkan yang perempuan pada bahagia.

"Bu saya mau nanya!" seru Hyunbin lantang.

Hyungseob mempersilahkan Hyunbin bertanya walaupun agak gondok dipanggil "bu"

"Bu mau kencan sama saya?" tanya Hyunbin pede.

Murid yang lain udah nyorakin Sehun dan segala tingkah narsisnya itu.

" saya ini laki-laki Hyunbin ." kata Hyungseob mukanya udah tambah datar aja.

Yang lain udah ngakak ngeliat muka sok melas Hyunbin. Terlebih Woojin yang ngakak paling keras.

"Jangan lupa mengerjakan tugas hal. 68, bapak pamit duluan." kata Hyumgseob mendengar bel istirahat berbunyi.

Bel paling ditunggu oleh semua murid.

Woojin sama Hyunbin langsung ke kelas sebelah. Tempat teman mereka lagi satu bersemayam.

Woojin masuk kelas 3-1.

"Woi Bantet cepetan udah laper nih gue." teriak Woojin di ujung pintu dengan lantang. Gak punya malu banget emang itu buluk satu.

Jihoon tersangka pemilik nama berjalan ke arah 2 temannya yang berisik itu.

"Hoon lo gak bosen apa sama buku-buku itu?" tanya Hyunbin sambil merangkul Jihoon yang lebih pendek.

"Nggaklah demi Baejin." balas Jihoon menggebu-gebu.

Woojin Sama Hyunbin langsung meragain adegan orang muntah..

Mereka bertiga berjalan dengan tegas dan -sok- cool ke kantin. Woojin sama Hyunbin dapet sih kerennya, kalo Jihoon kurang cocok sama muka yang paling imut disitu.

"Lo yang mesen makanan sana." Perintah Hyunbin pada Woojin.

"Lo aja sana, gue cogan gak bisa disuruh." balas Woojin sengit.

Mereka adu mulut. Buang-buang waktu ae dah.

Woojin berhenti adu mulut pas ngelihat si guru cantiknya itu lagi beli makanan.

"Yodah gue aja." kata woojin kemudian gercep ke arah Hyungseob.

"Napa tuh anak? Tumben amat" tanya Jihoon ke Hyunbin.

"Gatau. Keracunan buku kali." balas Hyunbin sembari mengendikan pundaknya nggak peduli.

"Halo bu guru" sapa woojin.

"Halo juga tapi saya cowo jin" balas Hyungseob dengan senyum tipisnya, orang baik sih mana bisa marah.

Woojin meleleh bray disenyumin sama si guru cancie.

"Lagi ngapain bu?" tanya woojin sambil cengengesan.

"Ini dikantin jin, ya beli makanan lah masa iya saya beli semen." balas Hyungseob agak sakrtis, capek ngomong sama yang namanya Park Woojin.

"Ah.. Iya." Woojin nepok bibirnya, heran pertanyaannya kok goblok amat.

Pesenannya Hyungseob udah jadi, sayangnya si Guru lupa bawa dompet.

"Ahjumma saya lupa membawa dompet, tunggu sebentar." kata Hyungseob hendak kembali ke ruang guru.

Woojin nahan tangan Hyungseob.

"Ahjumma saya aja yang bayar." kata Woojin ngebayar semua pesenan gurunya sekalian bayar pesenannya juga.

"Makasih ya woojin, nanti ibu ganti uangnya." kata Hyungseob agak nggak enak hati.

"Apa sih yang nggak buat ibu." kata Wookin sok ramah terus ngewink gagal.

"Sekali terima kasih. Bapak duluan." kata Hyungseob yang eneg sama Woojin langsung pamit pergi.

Woojin ngeliatin Hyungseob sambil senyum- senyum, bikin Cewek- cewek tukang gosip langsung bisik-bisik.

"Nak woojin ini pesanannya."

Woojin hanya nyengir kearah Ahjumma kantin itu.

Ahjumma kantin menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Woojin.

"Anak muda jaman sekarang."

Woojin membawa makanan untuk dirinya dan 2 teman popoknya itu tetap dengan senyum bodohnya.

"Lama amat anjir." gerutu Jihoon yang emang laper, apalagi abis ngadepin Fisika tadi.

"senyum mulu lu njir cem orgil ae."

Woojin ngelunturin senyumnya. ngeselin emang si Hyunbin, gatau anak orang lagi seneng napa.

"gpp yang penting gue gantent." sungut Woojin.

"Jangan ribut jir gue mau lanjut makan belajar." kesal Jihoon terus nabok Hyunbin sama Woojin

"Yang punya pacar anak kuliahan beda ya." sindir Hyunbin.

"liat aja nanti klo lo dapet pacar lebih tua bagong." kesal Jihoon.

"Baejin tua toh? gue laporin nih." Woojin ngakak sambil mukulin Hyunbin. tau dah gak ngerti yang mananya lucu.

"cepu lo jin."

"wah kalo gue jadi sama Bu Hyungseob bakal ngerasain pacaran sama yang lebih tua lagi dong." Hyunbin sok mikir.

"Hyungseob punya gue tolil." Woojin ngegeplak Hyunbin.

"Hyungseob sapa?" tanya Jihoon bingung, baru denger bray.

"Masa depan gue!." seru Woojin sama Hyunbin kompak.

Mereka adu bacot sampe bel masuk. untung udah abis makanannya.

TBC

Jelek yah ceritanya? Tau kok. Sadar diri gue mah.


End file.
